


Accident

by Jamie_Anya



Series: Hiddlesworth's Short Stories [3]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris Feels, M/M, a very-very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date ended up in casualty. </p><p>Prepare your box of tissues before reading, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my poor writing, this fic is not beta'd yet - English is not my first language, i'm afraid.
> 
> I was listening to this when writing, i'm crying my eyes out! Dx
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nmc-AWyL6yU
> 
> Give it a go, and listen while you read ^v^ 
> 
> P.S : I already watched the movie, it was so fuckin' awesome!

He coughed, the blood in his throat choked him as he tried to breathe through. He was in pain.

 

His head, all of his limbs were throbbing and twisting painfully - especially his arm. It was caught beneath the solid roof of the flipped car as splashes of the heavy rain drenched him with the terrifying coldness of the night, and the fresh ooze of his blood. Chris was bleeding heavily.

 

The severe collision with the truck threw him out from his own car, ripped him from the safety of his seatbelt, but he was thankful that he was still alive.

 

 _Alive_.

 

Chris moaned, turning his head to the side into the car as he rasped, "...T-Tom."

 

The date night was supposed to go incredibly well, he already had plans to whip up a decent meal for his exhausted boyfriend after their long day in the amusement park. Now, Chris wondered why he doubted it would happen.

 

A drunken man in the pick-up truck crashed into them, he remembered the ache, the scream and the wreck. It had started to haunt him.  

 

Tom laid motionless on the roof of the car, the impact of the crash directed to him the most. His adorable boyfriend was coloured _red_ , deep wounds that still bled, the arm that was tangled with his own seatbelt. And the pained, barren face was ashen pale. Chris couldn't hear him breathing.

 

"Tom... H-Hey...!" he desperately tried to raise his voice, but was unable to.

 

Despite the burning pain that shot through his muscles as he tried to move his good left arm, Chris reached out for Tom's hand that was flat out toward him.

 

With every ounce of his draining energy, Chris gripped on the other's hand tightly as he could. Feeling the numbness and uneasy cold of the skin he loved, Chris called out as he shook Tom's hand to wake him up, "T-Tom...! C'mon, baby... D-Don't do this to me..."

 

Nothing.

 

He begged for him to open his eyes. 

 

He cried, "Tom... Please...! Please..."

 

Nothing.

 

No response.

 

"...D-Don't leave me..."

 

Help didn't come for him until the next morning, he was found by a passing girl with her dog. They told him after he woke up, he was the only one alive in the crash.

 

Slipping into unconsciousness once more after he'd spent hours and hours of crying, he thought, no wonder he doubted making Tom his dinner. 


End file.
